Beyblade Special XMas
by jana winchester
Summary: Resposta ao desafio de natal de Anamateia.O senhor Dickinson resolve promover um amigo secreto entre os bladers o que sera que acontecera?Leia e descubra.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade Special X-mas**

Dias depois do torneio da G-revoluções ter acabado o Sr. Dickinson resolveu reunir os bladers perto do rio.

-O que será que o Sr. Dickinson quer? –perguntou Ray.

-Talvez ele queira nos avisar sobre mais um torneio e podem ter a certeza que mais uma vez eu Tyson Granger serei o vencedor. –disse Tyson estufando e batendo no peito como se fosse o Tarzan.

-Ah, vai sonhando por que dessa vez eu vou te vencer seu falastrão de uma figa. –disse Daichi em tom desafiador.

-Haha, essa eu quero ver seu pintor de rodapé quando você era bebê eu já era o campeão regional dessa cidade. –disse Tyson sem perder a pose e mostrando a língua ao garoto.

-Grrr... Deixe estar Tyson por que eu posso não te derrotar, mas com certeza uma pessoa vai. –disse Daichi cara a cara com o amigo.

-Ah é, e quem é essa pessoa me mostra. –perguntou Tyson.

-Vamos parar com isso vocês dois tá legal. – disse Ray, e com a ajuda de Max separaram os dois.

-E ai garotos como estão. –disse uma voz conhecida atrás deles.

-Sr. Dickinson. –disseram todos.

-Que bom que estão todos aqui agora posso começar. –disse ele todo sorridente. Kai que estava deitado no gramado se levanta e vai até eles.

-Vovô, Hiro o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –perguntou Tyson curioso por ver o avô e o irmão.

-Ora Tyson estamos aqui por que também vamos participar. –respondeu o Sr. Granger piscando para Hiro e este começou a dar risada.

-Não entendi vocês vão lutar beyblade? –perguntou Tyson coçando a cabeça.

-Não exatamente meu jovem vou explicar o que quero fazer. –disse Dickinson, e começou a dar sua explicação.

Minutos depois

-Fala sério o senhor me chamou só por isso. –disse um Kai muito irritado.

-Ah Kai que isso vai ser divertido. –disse Max todo contente.

-Humpf! –disse irritado.

-Eu vou participar e se eu te pegar se prepare por que meu presente vai detona você. –disse Daichi apontando para Tyson.

-Hehe essa eu quero ver. –disse Tyson com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-To vendo que esse amigo secreto vai dar o que falar. –disse Hiro se divertindo com os dois.

-E então Kai vai participar ou não? –perguntou Dickinson ao russo. O garoto ficou pensando e por insistência dos demais acabou cedendo.

-Aeee... Viu não foi tão difícil assim né. –disse Tyson dando um tapão no ombro do amigo este por sua vez só lançou um olhar assassino pra ele.

-Hehe desculpa. –disse Tyson se escondendo atrás de Ray este começou a rir.

-Como sabia que vocês iriam gostar da idéia então eu já preparei os papéizinhos. Podem vir pegar. –disse Dickinson, retirando os papéis do bolso e colocando nas mãos para que os garotos pudessem tirar. –Quem será o primeiro. –perguntou ele.

Todos de sacanagem olharam para o capitão, este percebendo a brincadeira já reclamou.

-Nem vem eu já aceitei participar desse jogo idiota que mande outro tirar primeiro. –disse ele já irritado. Os outros caíram na gargalhada e Daichi foi o primeiro.

-Vamos ver. –disse ele, tirou o papel e leu. –Ah que pena não era quem eu queria, mas da pra sacanear ainda hehe. –disse ele. Tyson ficou aliviado por Daichi não o ter tirado e foi pegar o seu.

-Eita! –disse ele feliz da vida, já Daichi ficou meio receoso com o sorriso do amigo. Em seguida foram Max, Ray, Kenny, Hillary, Hiro, Vovô, Dickinson e por último Kai.

-Bom agora que todos pegaram divirtam-se na compra dos presentes. –disse Dickinson.

-Sr. Dickinson eu queria saber por que está fazendo isso se nem é natal ainda. –perguntou Kai confuso.

-Ora só faltam alguns dias então achei melhor fazermos hoje para que vocês pudessem comprar os presentes. Então se divirtam. –respondeu ele e foi embora junto com Hiro e o Sr. Granger.

-É melhor irmos também amanhã será um longo dia. –disse Ray. E eles foram, mas uma pessoa resolveu ficar mais um pouco.

-Ué Kai vamos! –disse Tyson.

-Podem ir na frente eu vou mais tarde. –disse Kai se debruçando na ponte.

-Tá bom, mas vê se não demora ein. –disse Tyson acenando ao amigo.

-Eu sei Tyson eu sei. –respondeu Kai num suspiro. E ficou por lá quieto com seus pensamentos.


	2. Chapter 2

Já era noite quando ele chegou ao dojo. O garoto percebeu que lá dentro estava uma algazarra dos infernos, mas mesmo assim entrou.

-Tyson eu é que vou colocar a estrela na arvore. –gritou Daichi muito irritado.

-Há então tenta pega-la de mim seu anão de jardim. –disse Tyson, erguendo o mais alto que podia a estrela.

-Vocês dois querem parar com essa besteira. –disse Ray colocando alguns enfeites, mas mesmo repreendendo não deixou de dar risadas da cena assim como Max. Todos então se deram conta da chegada de Kai.

-E ai Kai pega um enfeite e pendura. –disse Tyson ainda tirando uma com o Daichi. Kai não respondeu e todos perceberam que o amigo parecia em transe, pois não tirava os olhos da arvore.

-Kai? Oi tem alguém ai? –perguntou Kenny balançando a mão na frente de Kai. O garoto não obteve resposta nos primeiros minutos, mas não demorou muito para que Kai saísse daquele transe.

-Kai o que houve? Você esta bem? –perguntou Max preocupado assim como os outros.

-Não foi nada eu estou bem. –respondeu o garoto ainda atordoado.

- E ai rapaziada estão prontos para o jantar. – gritou o vovô, este estava trajando um avental cheio de papais noéis.

-Que bom eu já estava morrendo de fome por que demorou tanto. –disse Tyson, mas nesse momento Daichi percebeu que o garoto abaixara o braço e arrancou a estrela da mão dele.

-Iuhuuu... Consegui a estrela é minha. –disse Daichi dando pulos de alegria o que fez com que Tyson ficasse bravo, mas resolveu deixar isso pra depois. Os garotos se dirigiram para a cozinha apostando corrida pra quem chegava primeiro. O vovô que estava atrás deles percebeu que Kai se dirigia para fora.

-E ai Kai não vem jantar com a gente cara? –perguntou o Sr. Granger.

-Me desculpe, mas eu estou sem fome com licença. –respondeu Kai.

O garoto fechou a porta e foi se sentar na escadaria.

-O que está acontecendo? O que foi aquilo? –perguntou a si mesmo.

Enquanto isso na cozinha...

-Cara por que será que o Kai ficou daquele jeito? –perguntou Tyson com a boca cheia.

-Vai ver ele odiou a arvore como odiou a idéia do amigo secreto. –respondeu Daichi também com a boca cheia.

-Pode ser. Não sei vocês, mas me pareceu que aquela era a primeira vez que ele via uma arvore de natal eu acho. –disse Tyson.

-Eu não sei não pra mim pareceu que quando ele a viu teve algum tipo de lembrança. –disse Kenny pensativo. –E pelo que conhecemos dele acho que não foi uma lembrança muito boa. –suspirou Kenny.

-Eu também acho que é isso. Vocês sabem que Kai não lembra muito do seu passado então... –disse Ray, os outros concordaram. O vovô que estava só de butuca se levantou.

-Ih vovô aonde vai? –perguntou Tyson surpreso.

-Acho que vou preparar um lanche. –respondeu ele.

Do lado de fora Kai continuava pensativo e com os olhos fechados buscava uma resposta para tantas perguntas quando foi despertado por uma voz.

-Bom se você não nos deu o ar de sua graça resolvi te trazer um lanche. –disse o vovô sentando-se ao lado de Kai e colocando a bandeja no chão.

-E então jovem Kai vai me dizer o que te perturba tanto? Seus amigos estão preocupados com você sabia? –disse Sr. Granger seriamente.

-Não é nada eu acho. –disse ele.

-Hum e que tal me contar assim quem sabe eu não possa te ajudar. –disse o vovô sorridente. Kai o olhou meio desconfiado, suspirou e contou o que houve.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas assim que vi aquela arvore... –disse Kai hesitante.

-Vamos ver você teve uma lembrança acertei? –disse o vovô.

-Sim senhor acho que foi isso. –suspirou ele.

-E pode me contar? –perguntou vovô. Kai então disse o que viu.

FLASHBACK

"_Numa casa na Rússia vivia uma família muito feliz esta era a família Hiwatari a mais poderosa da região. Nela viviam três pessoas eram Lucius, Lilian e seu pequeno filho chamado Kai e fora os muitos empregados que trabalhavam por lá. _

_Eles estavam numa época muito esperada por todos principalmente pelas crianças do país esta época era o natal. E ela ficava mais divertida pela neve que sempre caía. Kai tinha apenas 5 anos e brincava feliz com seu pai numa divertida guerra de neve._

_-Vamos lá Kai me mostra essa pontaria. –riu o homem atirando bola de neve ao mesmo tempo em que se escondia. _

_-Não pense que serei tão bonzinho assim papai lá vai bomba! –gritou Kai, e sua bola de neve foi parar bem no meio da cara do pai. Este ao tirar a neve do rosto sentiu alguém pular em cima dele._

_-É isso ai campeão você tem uma mira e tanto ein. –disse ele fazendo cafuné no filho._

_-Hehe obrigado papai. –disse o garoto. _

_-Vocês dois pra dentro antes que virem bonecos de neve. –gritou Lilian na porta de casa sorridente._

_-E ai Kai quer apostar uma corrida quem chegar por ultimo paga um chocolate quente para o outro. –disse Lucius se levantando._

_-Ta bem, mas é você quem vai pagar a conta. –disse Kai e como um raio saiu correndo pra dentro de casa._

_-Ei não vale. –gritou Lucius rindo. Lucius chegou ofegante na entrada onde se encontrava sua esposa._

_-É to vendo que você esta ficando velho amor. –riu Lilian._

_-Velho? E o que acha disso? –disse Lucius agarrando a mulher e a beijando._

_-Hum pelo menos pra isso você continua jovial como sempre. –diz ela e da um selinho e entram._

_No meio da sala eles estavam decorando uma enorme arvore de natal._

_-Está linda não é Lucius. –disse Lilian encostando a cabeça no ombro do marido._

_-Está sim querida. –respondeu ele._

_-Papai quando eu vou ganhar meus presentes? –perguntou Kai elétrico._

_-Calma meu filho estamos na véspera os presentes só serão entregues amanhã. –respondeu Lucius abaixando até o filho._

_-Mas papai... –disse tristemente o garoto._

_-Tenha paciência meu filho só assim alcançaremos aquilo que queremos. –disse ele e foi ajudar na armação da arvore. Lilian ao ver o chateamento do filho foi falar com ele._

_-Kai eu tenho um presente para você. –disse ela com seu sorriso doce._

_-Sério mamãe e o que é? –perguntou Kai entusiasmado._

_-Seu pai queria que esperasse ate amanha, mas prefiro antecipar seu presente. –disse ela. Lilian se levanta, vai ate uma mesinha e pega uma caixinha de veludo negra._

_-É isso meu filho abra. –disse ela entregando a caixinha para o garoto que a pega e abre. E qual não é a sua surpresa quando vê que se tratava de uma fera bit._

_-Mamãe essa é... –disse Kai sem fôlego._

_-Sim meu filho esta é Dranzer a fênix de fogo e como você sabe ela esta em nossa família a gerações e agora é sua. –disse ela orgulhosa._

_-Ela é linda mamãe. Obrigado. –disse o garoto a abraçando._

_-Kai quero que você cuide muito bem dessa fera bit. E saiba que tenho muito orgulho de você meu pequeno mestre. –disse ela o abraçando._

_-Pode deixar mamãe um dia eu serei muito famoso e também o melhor lutador de beyblade e assim você e o papai terão orgulho de mim eu prometo. –disse ele fechando o bit da Dranzer na mão. Sua mãe sorriu e depois eles foram até a arvore._

_-Estão prontos? –perguntou Lucius._

_-Anda logo com isso amor. –respondeu Lilian sorridente com um Kai muito feliz nos braços._

_-Ta bem lá vai. –disse Lucius e nesse instante ele acendeu as lâmpadas da arvore. Todos ficaram surpresos com tamanha beleza e logo ele foi pra perto de sua esposa e filho._

_-Feliz natal amor e feliz natal campeão! –disse Lucius beijando a esposa e o filho._

_-Feliz natal meus amores. –disse ela beijando os dois e voltaram a contemplar as luzes."_

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Foi isso. –disse Kai.

-Hum pra mim foi uma lembrança muito bonita. –disse ele sorrindo, mas percebeu que o garoto não achava o mesmo. –O que foi? Por que essa cara? –perguntou ele.

-Eu não sei, mas se não estiver errado dois dias depois disso Voltaire foi em casa e me arrastou com ele. Eu perguntava pra todos onde estavam meus pais, mas ninguém dizia nada me falavam que eles tinham viajado, mas no fundo sentia que algo de ruim tinha acontecido a eles então perguntei ao meu avô e ele me disse friamente que eles nunca mais iriam voltar por que estavam mortos. Perguntei como, ele me disse que foi num acidente de carro depois não disse mais nada. Então me levou pra viver com ele, ou melhor, me levou para o Bóris na Abadia Balcov e o resto acho que o senhor sabe. –respondeu tristemente. O velho senhor ficou muito triste com o que escutou, mas ao mesmo tempo contente por que muita gente acha que Kai é frio por que quer, mas se soubesse de seu passado com certeza o compreenderia.

O não o olhava com olhar de pena, mas sim com olhar de respeito por que sabia que outro em seu lugar não teria agüentado tanta coisa.

-Eu sinto muito por tudo que você passou meu jovem, mas saiba que sempre terá um amigo aqui alem de Tyson e os outros. E não fique triste com isso por que você cumpriu o que prometeu a sua mãe e se tornou o melhor blader do mundo disso não duvido. –disse ele colocando a mão no ombro do garoto todo orgulhoso, Kai deu um sorriso de canto. –Bom vou ver o que aquela cambada esta aprontando e você coma seu lanche. –disse Sr. Granger se levantando e entrando.

-Obrigado Sr. Granger. –disse ele. Vovô assentiu e entrou.


	3. Chapter 3

Na véspera de natal...

Eram oito horas da noite e todos estavam reunidos no dojo com os presentes em mãos. O vovô preparou um super banquete o que deixou o pessoal impressionado e também com água na boca principalmente Tyson e Daichi que avançaram na comida. Para não atrapalhar a comilança resolveram colocar os presentes debaixo da arvore.

Depois do banquete o Sr. Dickinson resolveu dar inicio ao amigo secreto.

-Bom vamos dar inicio ao nosso amigo secreto alguém quer começar? –perguntou ele.

-Começa o senhor já que esta ai mesmo. –disse Daichi.

-Tudo bem então. Bom o meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa muito inteligente e sempre esta em busca de novos talentos. –disse ele todo sorridente.

-Ah essa é fácil é o Hiro. –gritou Daichi.

-Acertou. É você Hiro. –disse o Sr. Dickinson dando um abraço no garoto e entregando seu presente. Hiro então abriu o presente e era uma camisa azul muito bonita.

-Obrigado Sr. Dickinson. Bem o meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa muito de bem com a vida, muito batalhadora e também a mais sorridente que eu já vi pra ele nunca tem tempo ruim. –disse ele.

-Deve ser eu não é irmão. –perguntou Tyson.

-Desculpa Tyson, mas não essa pessoa é você Max. –disse Hiro cortando a alegria do irmão. O garoto então entregou seu presente ao Max e deu-lhe um abraço.

-Valeu Hiro. –disse Max, e abriu seu presente que era um disparador de ultima geração e não precisa nem dizer que o garoto ficou muito feliz. –Cara obrigado mesmo Hiro. –disse ele.

-Vejamos o meu amigo secreto é a pessoa mais inteligente e também mais entendido de beyblade principalmente quando usa seu laptop. –disse ele todo sorridente.

-Ah é o Kenny! –disseram todos. Kenny levantou meio envergonhado.

-É pra você amigo espero que goste e feliz natal. –disse Max o abraçando e entregando o presente.

-Obrigado Max e feliz natal pra você também. –disse Kenny, abriu o presente e viu que era uma caixa com peças de ultima geração para a montagem de beyblades, nem preciso dizer o quanto ele ficou apaixonado pelo presente.

-Bem aqui vou eu. O meu amigo secreto é a pessoa mais influente no mundo do beyblade e se não fosse por essa pessoa acho que os BladeBrackers nunca existiriam. Essa pessoa é você Sr. Dickinson.

-Ora obrigado pelas palavras meu jovem. –disse o velho dando um abração em Kenny.

-Que nada e espero que goste do presente. –disse Kenny apreensivo pra saber se o velho iria ou não gostar do presente. O senhor então abriu o presente e viu que era um chapéu muito bonito e quase da mesma cor do que usava.

-Nossa obrigado pelo presente Kenny adorei mesmo. –disse ele. –E como fui eu quem começou quem vem agora. –perguntou ele.

-Eu! Eu vou. –pulou Daichi e posicionou-se na frente.

-Bom meu amiguinho secreto é muito forte, mas pena que tenha um defeito ele é muito galinha. –disse Daichi debochadamente.

-Eu sei é o Ray. –gritou Tyson que não parava de rir, Ray por sua vez ficou vermelho.

-Na mosca é você Don Juan. –riu Daichi. Ray foi pegar seu presente.

-Espero que goste. –disse Daichi segurando a risada o que fez com que Ray desconfiasse de alguma brincadeira do garoto, abriu e viu que se tratava de uma bandana igual a sua ele então na inocência resolveu colocar.

-E ai como ficou? –perguntou ele. Mas na hora a figura do ying-yang caiu dando lugar aos dizeres "DAICHI VOCÊ É MEU HERÓI", todos caíram na gargalhada.

-O que foi? –perguntou um desconcertado Ray que retirou a bandana e viu o que tinha.

-Daichi seu... –disse Ray muito irritado.

-Já tava demorando. –suspirou Kai.

-HÁHÁHÁ... Tá bom aqui esta o seu presente e não me olhe com essa cara por que desta vez não é brincadeira. –riu Daichi entregando o verdadeiro presente ao amigo. –Feliz natal, hehe. –disse ele voltando ao seu lugar.

-Humpf! –disse Ray. Este abriu o presente e viu que se tratava de um par de luvas e também um par de sapatilhas iguais a que sempre usara.

-Hum, obrigado Daichi gostei muito. –disse ele feliz por não ser outro trote. Ele foi pra perto da arvore e pegou seu presente.

-O meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa muito engraçada, sempre faz a gente passar um pouco de vergonha, mas sempre esta pronta a ajudar quando se precisa. –disse ele.

-Sou eu não é Ray! –gritou Tyson.

-Desculpa Tyson. Meu amigo secreto é o senhor, senhor Granger. –disse Ray. O velho ficou feliz e abraçou o garoto. Então ele abriu o presente e viu que era uma espada novinha de kendo.

-Ora obrigado Ray era justamente do que precisava. –disse o velho feliz. E foi pegar seu presente.

-Bem não tenho muito que dizer sobre essa pessoa só que ela é muito forte, e não existem barreiras que o detenham para atingir seus objetivos apesar das pessoas o considerarem uma pessoa fria e rabugenta o que eu discordo. –disse ele sorrindo.

-Esse é fácil é o Kai. –gritou Tyson que se calou ao receber um olhar gélido do amigo. Kai se levantou e foi ate o vovô.

-Esse é o meu presente pra você meu jovem espero que goste e lembre-se de que nunca estará sozinho. –disse o vovô piscando pra ele. Kai ficou meio sem jeito com aquelas palavras, abriu o presente e ficou surpreso com o que era se tratava de duas molduras. Uma era a foto com todos os amigos que fizera nesses anos todos alem dos bladebrackers que fora tirada no ultimo campeonato e a outra era dele com seus pais quando era pequeno.

-Mas como? Onde o senhor conseguiu. –perguntou o garoto espantado.

-Bom tenho meus meios. –disse o velho piscando para Dickinson e este fez o mesmo.

Kai não tinha palavras pra descrever o que estava sentindo, sem esperar e para espanto de todos Kai deu um abraço no Sr. Granger ao que este retribuiu também.

-Muito obrigado senhor Granger. –disse Kai. O velho sorriu e voltou ao seu lugar.

-Meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa gentil, mas quando é pra pegar no pé é com ela mesma.

-É a Hillary, é a Hillary. –gritou Daichi.

-Acertou. –disse ele sarcasticamente. A garota não ficou chateada, pois sabia do humor do garoto. E sem esperar Kai lhe deu um abraço o que fez com que a garota ficasse vermelha.

-Feliz natal Hillary. –disse ele sorrindo.

-O-o-brigada Kai e desejo o mesmo pra você. –disse ela ainda espantada, o garoto então foi se sentar.

-Ei Hillary abre logo. –disse Tyson. Hillary então começou a desembrulhar o presente e ficou surpresa por que era uma blusa rosa e uma saia muito lindas e também havia um pequeno diário. –Nossa muito obrigada Kai, obrigada mesmo. –disse ela, o garoto só assentiu.

-Bom meu amigo é a pessoa mais cabeça dura e vive se achando o melhor do mundo. –disse ela.

-É o Tyson. –disseram todos.

-Ei! Eu não fico me achando não viu. –disse ele bravo, e foi pegar seu presente. –Obrigado Hillary por me deixar pra baixo. – disse ele.

-Que isso é o meu trabalho. –disse ela dando um abraço no amigo e voltando para seu lugar. Tyson então desembrulhou e viu que era um boné das mesmas cores de que sempre usara e também assim como Max ganhou um disparador.

-Valeu Hillary adorei. –disse ele para a amiga.

-Agora meu amigo secreto não precisa nem dizer por que foi a única pessoa que sobrou. É você Daichi. –disse ele. Daichi ficou meio receoso por que estava crente que o amigo iria aprontar alguma com ele. O garoto então pegou o presente, desembrulhou e viu que era um aparelho de cd.

-E o que é isto? –perguntou o garoto surpreso.

-Liga e você saberá. –respondeu Tyson contendo a risada. Os outros ficaram meio que na expectativa do que iria acontecer quando Ray percebeu que Kai estava tapando os ouvidos.

-Ué Kai por que esta tapando os ouvidos? –perguntou surpreso.

-Por que sim e se fosse você faria o mesmo. –respondeu ele. –Até parece que não sabe o que vai acontecer e conhecendo o Tyson. –continuou ele.

-Tem razão. –disse Ray e tapou os ouvidos. Os outros também fizeram o mesmo. Daichi percebeu o que estava acontecendo e ficou receoso por ligá-lo.

-O que foi Daichi esta com medo é. –riu Tyson. Daichi então ligou o aparelho e de repente...

-"HEI, HEI, EU VOU CANTAR SÓ PRA VOCE QUE ME DESAFIA NA BEYBLADE..." - era a voz irritante de Ming-Ming.

-AHHHHHHH... Tyson seu cabeção eu vou te matar! –gritou Daichi tapando ao máximo os ouvidos assim como o restante do pessoal. Tyson de sacanagem travou o volume no máximo e não parava de rir.

-Tyson desliga isso ou eu mesmo vou fazer você engolir esse cd. –gritou um irritado Kai. Tyson que não era bobo nem nada e também não queria morrer jovem resolveu acatar a ordem do amigo e desligou o aparelho.

-Pronto! E ai Daichi gostou do presente? –perguntou Tyson de deboche.

-Eu vou... –respondeu Daichi muito nervoso, mas quando iria partir pra cima do amigo este mostra o verdadeiro presente a ele.

-Ta aqui Daichi feliz natal amigão. –disse Tyson com seu sorrisão. Daichi então se acalmou e pegou o presente.

-Não pense que isso não terá volta Tyson você me paga. –murmurou Daichi. O garoto desembrulhou o presente e viu que era nova beyblade.

-E então gostou eu pedi ao Kenny que a refizesse. –disse Tyson.

-Foi por isso que me pediu que a entregasse a você... –disse Daichi muito contente pulando em cima do amigo todos começaram a rir e ao término da brincadeira foram comer alguma coisa.

Depois de outro banquete eles foram pra fora.

-Ah que noite maravilhosa. –disse Tyson se espriguiçando.

-Concordo ta uma noite muito linda. –disse Hillary olhando a lua.

-Cara quem diria mais um ano esta terminando. –disse Ray sentando-se no gramado assim como Kai.

-Verdade e aconteceram tantas coisas principalmente salvar o mundo da BEGA e do Bóris. Espero que o próximo ano seja mais tranqüilo. –disse Tyson. Todos concordaram.

-Vamos lá pessoal hora de acender a arvore. –gritou o vovô. Eles entraram na casa e ficaram esperando.

-Ei Kai que tal você acender as lâmpadas. –perguntou o Sr. Granger.

-Como é? –respondeu Kai surpreso.

-É Kai vai lá. –disse Tyson. Kai ficou olhando os outros, mas como não saia do lugar Tyson olhou para Ray que olhou para Max e o arrastaram pra la.

-Aeee... Vai la Kai acende logo. –gritou Daichi. O russo deu um sorriso e então ligou as lâmpadas e se afastou para vê-las também. Eles ficaram surpresos com tamanha beleza.

-É isso ai pessoal feliz natal e ano que vem muito LET'S RIP! –gritou Tyson.

-LET'S RIP!!! –gritaram todos.

**P.S.:**e ai pessoal me desculpem o atraso mas a internet não conectava então desculpem mesmo hehehe... espero que tenham gostado e se puderem deixem reviews!!!!te mais!!!^^'


End file.
